At First Bite
by true-elfy
Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery. ..with a little help from our favorite sytherin of course!DMHG pairing will change.
1. Epilouge

_Title: At First Bite_

_Author name: true-elfy_

_Category: Romance_

_Sub Category: Supernatural_

_Rating: R_

_Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery, what she discovers…her dark side, with the help of Draco; she realizes that in the magical world, some believe that blood does truly identify who you are._

_  
DISCLAIMER: I own naught!_

**At First Bite**

**Chapter one: So it begins.**

It was a restless night, were shadows of the forbidden forest stirred with rain and a furtive agenda. Hermione Granger burst through the portrait entrance of the Gryffindor common room late that night. Disorientated and shivering she dragged her self towards the welcoming fire of the empty common room. Soaked to the skin, wand-less and injured, Hermione swung herself on an over stuffed couch nearby, and promptly passed out.

She lay there the rest of the night, dead to the world. Not to be woken until the breaking of the day.

* * *

"Hermione?" a familiar voice roused her from the darkness. Too tired to respond she stirred her hand. 

"Hermione?" the voiced repeated it was Harry.

When Hermione didn't budge, Harry and Ron panicked. Harry gently tipped Hermione's head back against the red cushions. Stains of blood were stuck fast to the soft fabric.

"Bloody hell!" whispered Ron. His eyes were wide with shock horror. Too stunned to react the two boys stood there gaping at the two angry marks on there their best friend's neck.

"Get Madame Pomfrey"

* * *

Breakfast at the main hall was unusually noisy. Rumors of Hermione's 'night out' spread like wild fire. Some say she was running through the forbidden forest, and was attacked by a 'whatsits', and there where simply ridicules ones like, she crashed into a tree and was attacked by drunk owls leaving the owlary. 

Great start for her last year at Hogwarts.

_A/N_

_No references for this chapter, lol this is more like micro mini chapter …like an epilogue, I guess. Dun worry I intent to lengthen it out, let me hear your thoughts._

_P.S im in need of a beta.. anyone out thr?lol_

_Taa_

_True-elfy_


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Title: **At First Bite

**Author name:** true-elfy

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Supernatural

**Rating:** R

**Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery, what she discovers…her dark side, with the help of Draco; she realizes that in the magical world, some believe that blood does truly identify who you are.**

.  
**DISCLAIMER: I own naught!

* * *

**

**At First Bite**

**Chapter one: The Awakening**

Hermione lay in the infirmary, looking drained and pale. The distinctive smell of disinfectant filled her senses. White drapes hung around her cubical, shielding her away from the afternoon sun. Beside her bed, a practical wooden table held vases of beautiful flowers, neatly packed boxes containing chocolate frogs and an assortment cards from her fellow Gryffindors.

Hermione beadily looked around, not having the strength to get out of bed.

"Hermione! You're awake!" said Ron, bounding up to her side, the drapes rustling behind him.

"It appears so," said Hermione with a faint smile.

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked really bad last night" commented Harry with concern, who had followed Ron in.

"I am fine" said Hermione, trying to sit up. She yelped as a searing pain shot through her nape.

"No your not!" said Ron obviously, his voice rising a notch with panic.

"Oh very well spotted Mr. Weasley" said a greasy voice.

Snape stepped out from behind the drapes, and paused before the infirmary bed. He looked down at Hermione with narrow eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

Gritting his teeth, and resisting the urge to smack the slimy git right across his overly large nose. (While wearing gloves of course) Harry said "Whats wrong with her, Professor?"

"A lot of things" muttered a smirking Snape before locking his eyes with the two angry red marks along Hermione neck before continuing; "Clearly, your observational skills are rather lacking" he paused and threw Harry a dirty look. "She has been bitten……by a vampire"

The room fell silent, except for Ron who muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I knew it, those bloody mosquitoes"

"But professor the forbidden forest doesn't have any vampires, I read it Hogwarts: A History" said Hermione, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Miss Granger that is why the forest is forbidden, creatures unknown to us roam these woods" he said disapprovingly. "And that is beside the point, what were you doing in the forest at that time of night?"

"I was well, you know in the forest and…." said Hermione trailing off not knowing exactly how to finish her explanation.

"Yes Miss Granger I gather you were in the forest but beyond that I cannot comprehend. If you could be so kind as to explain it to me?" he asked persistently.

"Well, err…the forest was err, dark and it was nice so—

"She really needs her rest professor" cut in Harry hastily.

"She could be delusional for all we know" added Ron with a fake forlorn look.

That was a bit too much for Hermione who glared daggers at poor Ron, before sinking deeper into her light pillow.

"Please decide upon your answer Miss Granger, it would be terrible if you were to slip up with an audience, not that you haven't one now" said Snape curtly, surveying the two boys with disgust. And with that he strode out the cubical the light grapes swishing with the rough motion.

"Bloody wanker needs a life." muttered Ron sulking slightly.

Weeks passed and Hermione felt completely normal, that is not including her sudden craving for dark chocolate and abrupt mood swings. Yes Hermione Granger was quiet alright.

"So Harry tell me about cho!" asked Hermione, who had apparently missed out a lot since her encounter. However unpleasant it was to run tests with Snape, Hermione knew it was all for the best. The attack it self left no memories for Hermione, which she was thankful for.

"Er, cho?" asked Harry turning slightly red around his ears.

"That was her name the last time I checked Harry, are you ok, you seemed distracted" teased Hermione. They made there way towards the Gryffindor table. A red mop of hair indicated Ron's presence at the long busy table.

"I don't know Hermione, she…. she makes me feel alive like an artist ...a poet even, you know?" finished Harry taking a deep breath. Throw distracted out the window, Harry was down right stressed. Before Harry could elaborate, their whole world came crashing down when a voice drawled, somewhere to their left. Spinning around the two Gryffindor's met the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Well Potter" he greeted, a smirk plastered across his otherwise stunning face "--you may feel like a poet…..but you sound like an idiot"

* * *

Note to reviewers: thanks you so much for reviewing, Chelsea, bbygrl , Lanhar, cherry lips and kitty-cat2134. Your words are appreciated!

A/N: yai! I introduced the sexy Draco, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and don't worry Hermione, isn't all that…..fine.

References

"You may feel like a poet, but you sound like an idiot" – from the Knights Tale.


	3. Hiss for me

Title: At First Bite  
  
Author name: true-elfy  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery, what she discovers......her dark side, with the help of Draco; she realizes that in the magical world, some believe that blood does truly identify who you are. .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
  
Note to reviewers!  
  
~piedermort~: aww I feel so honored I will definitely update! (Look at what im doing now lol)  
  
Natyslacks: can't agree with you more, every girls dream... *sigh* lost in Draco Land....*drool*  
  
Nissy Padfoot: lol its here!  
  
Mione Riddle/Malfoy: longer lol Okie, I was soo busy with school stuff I couldn't do much!! *Meep* soz but I'll TRY to make it longer!  
  
********************************************************  
  
At first bite  
  
Chapter three: Draco Malfoy  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Previously on first bite,  
  
"Well Potter" he greeted, a smirk plastered across his otherwise stunning face "--you may feel like a poet.....but you sound like an idiot"  
  
"Malfoy" said the two seething Gryffindors said in unison.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" snapped Harry, narrowing his eyes at his archenemy. Draco had definitely grown up during the summer, he had grown tall, his well muscled shoulders fit snuggly into the mandatory school uniform, and his well defined features never ceased to stop the girls swooning.  
  
"What could I possibly want from a scarhead such as yourself" he said, there was laughter, if you can call it that, from his bodyguards but his steely eyes rode over to Hermione. She shifted slightly under his scrutinizing gaze but never lowered her eyes from his face. She had a nice view.  
  
"No, I wanted to talk to your Mudblood," he said smirking at their surprised expressions. Draco's eyes homed in on her neck. The morning sun reflected off his platinum blonde hair as he tilted his head to one side, to get a better look at her scars, which, to Hermione's dismay seemed permanent.  
  
"Well go ahead" she said as her hand flew to her collar hastily hiding the marks form prying eyes, while trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
"When did you get that?" he asked, his gaze now piercing,  
  
"When did I get what?" she replied, her voice wavering with anxiety and dread.  
  
"Don't act stupid Granger, the bite marks, when did you get them?" he asked scowling at her ignorance. Did she know how dangerous she is?  
  
"That's none of your business Malfoy, now if your quite done, we going to be late c'mon Harry" she said, her unease faltering and her usual know-it- all attitude taking over.  
  
"None of my business?" Draco laughed in disbelief stopping them from turning around. "Granger, you have no idea." with that said, he left, his black cloak whisking the stone cold floor of the great hall.  
  
"Malfoy, COME BACK H—"  
  
Harry gently held her arm, preventing her from going after Malfoy. Hermione defensively flinched away from his warm touch hissing softly. Startled at her own reaction, Hermione stuttered an apology.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry, that....it never happ—...I am so sorry" unshed tears glistering in her normally perky eyes, she cautiously backed away from him and fled toward the vast wooden doors of the great hall. With a sweep of her bushy hair she was gone.  
  
Harry watched with a heavy heart as she left.  
  
"Oi 'arry wsit now eh?" asked Ron munching on a mouthful of Weasley Weezers tacky chewing gum. He didn't know that of course, packages containing free samples of sweets seem to peak Ron's curiosity.  
  
"I dunno Ron." With a sigh Harry shuffled his way towards his table. Ron shrugged his shoulders, chewing thoughtfully, followed Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slammed the bathroom door shut. What's happing to me? What have I become? She gazed into the mirror eyeing her reflection. A very exhausted and very pale Hermione stared back. She hadn't been sleeping well for the last two days, falling in and out of drowsiness, frequently, cold shivers ran through her body, but no dreams plagued her mind.  
  
She peered closer into the mirror examining her eyes, they're lighter? Her eyes roamed over her pale forehead and rested on the dark skin beneath her eye lids. She practiced a few smiles in the mirror but the dark patched still remained. She glumly lifted her cheeks a bit higher, with her fingers, making her sight slightly blurred. I need help. She released her hands and her cheeks sank back down. I really need help. And with a determined stance she stormed out the bathroom, her hair in a frenzy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stood next to the large windows of the Gryffindor common room. It had started raining and the bright afternoon he hoped for was gone with the wind. The rain tapped against the window, as thunder grumbled across the sky. His mind wondered back to earlier that day when Hermione snapped at him, more like hissed he decided. Harry sighed deeply. What had happened? He sighed even deeper.  
  
"Harry, will you stop with the moping around honestly! Whiney whiney whiney! Your like Moaning Myrtle." He ran a hand through his hair. "Minus the braids"  
  
"Myrtle? Oh thanks very much Ron!" said Harry. He left the window and settled on a couch. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired"  
  
"Yeah? Whats wrong?" he said dipping his quill back in the ink pot and started scratching "Chuddly Cannon's Rule" across his journal.  
  
"Ah nothing, it's just. Hasn't Hermione acted strange lately?" he asked turning fully towards Ron.  
  
"well, she's stopped nagging me 'bout my potions today! Your right something's wrong!" he exclaimed with no hint of sarcasm. 


	4. Run towards light

**Title: **At First Bite

**Author name:** true-elfy

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Supernatural

**Rating:** R

**Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery, what she discovers……her dark side, with the help of Draco; she realizes that in the magical world, some believe that blood does truly identify who you are.**

.  
**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

At First Bite

Chapter Four: A lesson in breathing

Hermione walked the grounds of Hogwarts. Autumn was slowly fading and the weather grew cold, an introduction to winter. Book in hand, she mindlessly wondered, the dead leaves crunching beneath her feet. She needed to know who she was, what she was. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck fighting off the chill that played with the wind.

Draco stood by his dormitory window clad in black slacks, looking out. The stain glass of the Slytherin snake obscured his vision. He would do this every morning, get up early, before the rest and stare out, past the clouds toward the rising sun.

"Draco?" came a groggy voice. Draco ignored it.

"Draco, what—"

"Go back to bed Goyle!" said Draco not even bothering to turn around.

"but— "

"Quiet! Go back to bed, I don't want to talk" Draco said steadily. Waking up to Goyle's face each morning, was worst that that facing a three headed dog that is including the slobber. Mumbling something incoherent Goyle threw the covers over and promptly started snoring.

How long did I have to put up with these hulking brutes? He pulled his hands from his pockets and felt the ring that anchored his left index finger. As long as I wears this. Two serpents intricate in their scales, intertwined, weaving in and out through the elegantly crafted 'M', adorned his pale finger. Emeralds for eyes the two snaked shimmered with pride and value. Dropping his hand, Draco threw open the unresisting windows, with his free hand. His unbranded one. The breeze was cold, but he didn't mind, he had faced colder. As he looked out the window, something caught his eye, something bushy, something brown. Mudblood.

Down below Hermione stood still, taking time to digest all the information she had gathered from her book 'Have you met a Vampire?' The book fell from her hands landing with a thud on the scurrying piles of leaves. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her lungs closing in on her. She started panicking, her breathing becoming shallow. She crumpled to the floor clutching her sternum. Then like a shower of cold water washing over her, her vision darkened and the pain pierced her like thousand needles, all at once.

Seeing her collapse, Draco compelled by overpowering curiosity, snatched up a black jumper and made his way down the stairs, through his common room and out toward the fields. He slowed down considerably and (hoping no one was watching) strolled over to Hermione's side. She was on knees, bracing herself against the leaf strewn grass, trying to catch her breath.

"Granger, fancy meeting you!" he said with feigned surprise. She didn't have the strength to turn around.

She just looked at him through her network of frizzy hair, her eyes flashing every time she drew in a breath. Oh joy Malfoy.

Draco returned a cheerful smile.

"Morning"

Fearing the fact that she was about to pass out, (either from pain or anger, maybe both) Hermione chose to ignore the greeting. She focused on relaxing even though her fists involuntarily clenched preparing to show Malfoy some stars he didn't see in fifth grade.

"Pretty nippy out here Granger," said Draco scrunching up his nose. "I'd better head back"

He turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks and did the unexpected he walked back to Hermione's side and extended an arm for her. She looked at his hand and then at him, a brief look of confusing crossed her face.

"Not to worry, I don't bite" he paused and said "well…"

Hermione didn't think twice about it and with the help of Malfoy hoisted herself off the ground. Before Draco could make a snide remark she—

SLAP! The nearby birds flew from their nests.

Draco's head snapped back at the force. Hermione clutched her hand in pain.

"AWW!" he yelled, now seeing the stars he hadn't seen before.

"HOW DARE YOU! FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" his normally composed voice whipping like a cane, carried across the field. Hermione jumped back at his volume. Stepping back ever so cautiously as Draco straightened up and stepped closer to her, his face contorted in livid furry.

A/N

Hiya, thx so much for all your reviews! You guys rock… yes yes I will try and make them longer. Its just im soo caught up with my work! Urh! and it my birthday this Saturday! Yai im gonna b 15!AHH!


	5. NO one

**Title: **At First Bite

**Author name:** true-elfy

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Supernatural

**Rating:** R

**Summary: After been mysteriously bitten, Hermione is on a journey of self discovery, what she discovers…her dark side, with the help of Draco; she realizes that in the magical world, some believe that blood does truly identify who you are.**

.  
**DISCLAIMER: I own naught!**

Woa it's been a whole year. (I just turned 16) lol, I am writing strictly to clam my self. (exams) well… onwards my friends!)

At first bite

Chapter Five : You must be joking

The crispy brown autumn leaves tumbled over the rusty wires of Hagrid's poorly structured fence. They danced with the dying reeds that remained rooted to a cold winter's grave, and they swirled and congregated in the white ribbon sky. It would have been a perfect autumn for Hogwarts, but something in the gloom of the forbidden forest suggested otherwise.

"You. Muggle fool" spat Malfoy.

Hermione gasped. This was an unusual insult.

"Do you have any idea what you've done" he swiped the back of his wrist across the slowly reddening flesh of his cheek. Hermione got the impression he wasn't on about the slap. Autumn leaved fell silkily around him, draped across his back and tangled in the dark fabric.

"You. d-didn't e-even—" Hermione strained against the antagonistic pull and push of her lungs, trying articulate her furry.

"For once. Just take responsibility. Granger, for once" He hissed in a low monotone. "Don't bloody run after potty and weasel"

Malfoy's stance was one which resembled an archer's bow, stretched taught just before it launched an arrow. Well maintained hands were crush-bent by his sides and his eyes were searing. The emotive blue of them had long faded, along with the stains of decay that leaked across his father's headstone. His eyes were so piercing, like the boldly carved script of his father's title. Hermione, humbled by the thought of his tragedy, did not reply. She braced her arms atop her bent knees trying to dull the throb that sang in her mind. When she picked up her head, Malfoy was gone.

In the distance through the dusty film of morning, a dark silhouette of a boy could be seen.

Dinner it was a quiet affair. Despite the warm glow of candles and the wafting aroma of hot food, Draco idly played with the food on his nearly bare plate; he made fortresses out of mashed potatoes and a snarling giant (that curiously resembled Hagrid) with his cold cuts. He glanced –very casually- at the various house tables and he spotted a weasel, who was salivating over a serving of roast lamb that had been plastered onto his plate. Next to him, Draco saw Potter who was laughing at a mouse like boy who had evidently stuffed his nostrils with something that looked suspiciously like bread sticks. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Draco caught a glimpse of Granger, trying and failing miserably to make a small entrance. Her overflowing book bag was strapped tight onto her shoulders and her sunken face was hidden beneath a fog of brown, which he later recognized, was her hair.

Draco felt his lip curl with disgust. A squeal to his right indicated Pansy's presence along the Slytherin table. Draco groaned inwardly.

"Heyy" Pansy sang, briefly trailing an elegant finger along Draco's forearm.

"Pansy" He replied with an acknowledging glint. He returned to his 'snarling giant that had an olive for a nose.

"OOhh" Pansy squealed, annoyingly. She lent along side Draco and picked up his fork that was resting on the rim and started meddling with this his artistically brilliant 'snarling giant'.

"There you go darling" she cooed, returning her conversation with Zabini.

Draco looked down his nose, frowning slightly.

"See, now it's a **friendly** giant" she explained pointing at the lopsided grin that was a rounded corner of his ham.

Draco felt his left eye twitch.

Loved it? Hated it? So, should I continue? Intrigued much? Let me know.  Constructive criticism welcomed!

True-elfy


End file.
